


Coming out

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi and Yami let their friends in on their secret relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

''Are you sure about this, Yugi? We can wait if you're not ready." Yami said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure. They should know." Yugi said. He tried to sound confident but his voice revealed how worried he really was.

"Yugi. What is it about this that's worrying you?" He picked Yugi's head up so that Yami's beautiful purple eyes met Yugi's. Yugi's eyes were brimming with tears that threatened to spill over.

"Well. It'll be different, you know? It's not that I think they'll judge me or anything, I just don't want them to look at me differently. At us." He said. One fat tear spilled out onto his cheek.

"Hey." Yami said sweetly. He rubbed the tear off his cheek with his thumb. "No matter what you will always have my support. And our friends are the same way. After everything we've been through together there's no way something like this would cause a discord between the 5 of us. Have faith. And be courageous."

"Easy for you to say. You're the brave 5000 year old pharaoh. Aren't you worried at all?"

"Not at all, little one. You have far more courage than I have ever possesed. You just need to believe." He sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him. "And I can't be afraid when I know you'll be right by my side."

Yugi smiled and sat next to him. He leaned into Yami and rested his head on his chest. "You're so gay." He said with a smirk. Yami smiled and kissed his forehead. "You'd better believe it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Grandpa?" Yugi called. "Can you call the gang over? I have something I need to tell them."

Grandpa gave him a raised eyebrow but did as he was asked.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Atem asked Yugi. "Do we just tell them?" Yugi just nodded. Atem noticed that he was starting to shake slightly and his enormous eyes were starting to water up.

"Don't be afraid, Aibou." Yami put an arm around his shoulder. "They'll understand."

In less than half an hour everyone had shown up. Yugi had them all sit in his room with grandpa. "You ready?" He asked Atem shakily. They were standing outside of his room while they gathered their bearings. Atem gave him his determined smile he wore when they dueled and opened the door.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for coming over." Yugi said as they walked in hand in hand. "There's something that Atem and I have been wanting to tell you for a while and it's high time you found out."

He nodded to Yami who began a seemingly pre-prepared speech. "Yugi and I have been friends with you for a long time and Grandpa, you may as well be my own grandfather. So I feel that we can be completely honest with you about anyth-" He was interupted by Yugi.

"I can't do this. It's too formal." He shook his head. "I'll be frank. We're gay."

There was a brief silence. Brief, of course, meaning about 2 seconds. "Ha! You owe me 10 bucks, Tristan!" Joey said holding his hand out.

"You? You knew?" The former pharaoh asked, baffled.

"Man, we've always known. I've had a bet with Tristan for about a year that Yugi would be the one to say it." Joey smirked.

"Same here. I just wanted to let you guys come out in your own time." Tea said comfortingly.

"You guys are VERY obvious." Grandpa said with a wink.

"You guys have no idea how glad this makes me! Thank you!" Yugi said with a wide smile.


End file.
